P is for Parents
by IvyNyx
Summary: Jafar gets further proof that his son is gay. Let's just say it doesn't end well for the vizier.


I don't own any of the recognizable places or characters. This story is part of a series that is called Descendants A-Z and is cross posted (always under "IvyNyx").

A/N: Carlos is about 12, Mal and Evie 13 and Jay just turned 14.

* * *

Jay pulled his boyfriend into his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek as the camera flash went off.

"Perfect!" Mal said, pulling the little paper out of the camera and shaking it.

"I hope it still works, that kind of camera is really old." Carlos said, still sitting on Jay.

Mal stopped shaking it and looked at the little picture, "it's working I think" she went back to shaking it.

A few minutes later she handed it to Jay, both boys smiled at the picture before handing it to Evie to see.

"Aww, even on film you're adorable!" the blue haired girl gushed. Jay smiled and slid the picture under his hat for safe keeping. When he went home that night he tucked between his makeshift bed and the wall. A spot he silently prayed his father would never look, it was risky to have a sexual relationship on the Isle, never mind a romantic one.

 _ **~Three Months Later~**_

Jafar was rearranging his shop again, it was one of his favorite past times. Today he decided to move his son's bed to the other side of the shop. He shoved the pallets and started to move a low shelf into the spot the bed had been when he noticed a picture on the floor. He snatched it off the ground and stared at it. His son was kissing that useless De Vil boy, the edges of the picture were well worn as if his son looked at it often. His first thought was to tear the picture to shreds, and do the same to his son when he came home. A moment of thinking gave him a better idea. He dropped the picture behind a pile of coins and sat to wait for his son to come home.

Jay came through the door and started unloading his pockets, as usual. He noticed his bed had moved, but the picture didn't even cross his thoughts.

"Anything you want to tell me Jay?" Jafar asked.

"Nothing new pops" Jay said looking at his dad like he was insane, chatting wasn't exactly a pastime of theirs.

"Nothing at all? Maybe a girlfriend?" Jafar hinted towards his final topic, holding his anger in check, it wouldn't do to alert Jay that anything was wrong yet.

"Nope, none of the girls here are worthy of me." Jay said with a smirk, his father didn't need to know a damn thing about the one boy who was.

"No? Then why do you seem to think that broken piece of shit of Cruellea's is?" Jafar said while holding up the picture of Jay and Carlos.

Jay felt his heart stop. His mouth shut, he was not going to make this any worse. Hopefully he'd just get a lecture again about not being gay, like his father had done when he'd caught him staring at the Tremane boy.

Jafar stood in front of his son, glad this was happening now when he was still slightly taller than the boy. "You told me it was a phase, a misjudgment. That there was no way in hell you'd be a fag. What the hell do you call this, just tasting that freak De Vil?"

"'Los is not a freak!" Jay yelled before he could stop himself. Jafar's hand snapped against his cheek, leaving a red welt in it's wake.

"You will not talk back to me boy! That child is a useless freak just like his mother!"

Jay bit his lip to keep from saying Carlos is nothing like his mother.

"This is how you spend your days" Jafar asked shaking the picture, "sucking face with some boy! I knew our family had fallen, but you are a fucking disgrace. You mother would be so disappointed in you"

Jay felt his anger ignite, "My mother would be happy I found someone that loves me despite what a worthless snake my father is! She wouldn't have give a fuck about your stupid prejudices she'd be happy that I was happy! You spend your whole life trying to guilt me into acting how you want using her as weapon, I _know_ she wasn't a bigot like you!"

Jay knew he'd said the wrong thing when his father tackled him, he felt the first punch split his lip. The second would probably leave him with a black eye. His father had hit him before, him and Carlos often patched each other up after their parent beat the crap out of him. He quickly tuned out his fathers ranting, there wasn't anything on Earth he could say that would make him stay away from Carlos.

"Ignoring me again. I can fix that, I'll go have a little talk with Cruellea about _her_ son." Jafar said with a final kick to Jays ribs.

"Yeah, like anyone has missed how gay he is" Jay muttered softly as the door to the shop slammed shut. He stood up, silently cursing as everything hurt. He headed out the door, flipping the lock behind him. He quickly caught up to his father, the older ignoring him.

Jafar banged on Hell Hall's door. Carlos pulled it open.

"Hi fag, your mother home?" Jafar said.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that." Jay growled.

"It's fine Jay, I'm used to it. She's in the living room" Carlos said stepping aside to let them in, shocked that Jay had just defended him in front of his father.

Jafar and Jay walked to the living room, Carlos trailed them, something told him he'd be smarter to run but Jay was pale and had obviously been beaten in the hour he was away from Carlos.

"Jafar, what brings you here, going to try and swindle some of my furs out of me?"

"No, wanted to have a little chat about our boys." Jafar said silently handing her the picture of the two boys.

"So your kid is gay too, don't look at me for advice I'm not getting involved in my urchins life."

Jafar felt his jaw drop, "You know your son is gay?"

"Duh, have you seen how he dresses? No straight boy has that much fashion sense." Cruellea didn't see the point to this whole conversation. "Here" Cruellea said handing the picture over the couch towards the boys, Carlos grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket as fast as he could. He suddenly understood the entire thing. Jafar had once again found proof his son was gay and was trying to bring them both down. Carlos signaled Jay towards the hall, Jafar would be busy for a while trying to convince Cruellea she should give a shit about what her son did.

Carlos walked out, uncaring if he made any noise, Jay followed him silently a moment later, neither adult noticing their departure. Carlos wrapped his arms around the bigger boy, grateful when Jay held him close.

"Don't worry, I won't change my mind about us, I love you 'Los"

"Not worried about that, worried about your psycho father"

"Don't worry about that either" Jay said with a smile, ignoring the pain in his lip.

"Love you too, now why was the picture left where asshole could find it!?" Carlos hissed.

"It was between my bed and the wall, he moved the bed. I didn't expect that." Jay said, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it's your life you're fucking up here. _Everyone_ knows I'm gay, and for the most part, no one gives a shit what I do. Your father though has made it clear you can't be gay"

"My father can fuck off, somehow he missed the memo that you're gay, hence the visit" Jay said before kissing his boyfriend, when he pulled away he grinned, "nope, not giving that up for the world."

Jay leaned back against the wall, holding Carlos against his chest, his chin resting on the black and white curls. Unfortunately neither one was paying attention to what was happening in the living room, and missed Cruellea getting up to show Jafar out. Jafar walked through the door first, Cruellea behind him, he froze.

"Besides, the boy cleans better when he's happy; if your kid fucking him is what makes him happy, I don't give a single fuck." Cruellea continued, not yet seeing what had made Jafar stop, as she entered the hall a semi-feral grin spread across her face. Neither boy had moved an inch, but Carlos had leveled a glare at Jafar that almost made Cruellea proud, almost.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, we just talked about you acting gay!" Jafar growled.

"I'm not acting, I am gay. As for what I'm doing, I'm holding my boyfriend while my father tries to make trouble."

Cruellea watched the scene unfolding in front of her with amusement, it turns out her son isn't quite a worthless as she thought. Jafar's hand reached out to grip Jay's hair and literally rip him away from Carlos. Her son kicked the ex-vizier in the back of the legs causing him to fall, the shock made him let go of Jays' hair. The thief looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, violence wasn't his thing.

"Listen here you fucking has been." Carlos growled standing over Jafar, he could feel his mothers eyes on him and really didn't care. "I love Jay, he loves me. Your opinion is less than worthless. I may not be the most threatening kid on the Isle, but I can promise you if you don't leave our relationship the fuck alone I will destroy you." Jafar growled and grabbed Carlos leg. Carlos quickly settled his other foot on the viziers throat, pressing down just hard enough to make breathing difficult. "Go ahead, I'll crush your windpipe without a second thought". Jafar let go of his leg.

"I'm gonna move my foot, you're going to fucking leave. You aren't going to give Jay any more shit about being gay, and so fucking help me if I see one more fucking bruise on him from you I will end you. Understood?"

Jafar nodded as best he could with the boys sneaker on his throat. Carlos moved his foot and watched Jafar scamper off.

"I think just this once, your chores can wait until morning." Cruellea said, with a rare smile that didn't look half insane. "Jay, your mother would be proud of you, never let that bastard tell you otherwise. She also wouldn't mind my son having one of her earrings." She went back into the living room, leaving the boys standing in the entry hall. She'd noticed her son and Jafar each had one of the earrings a few months ago, but she'd been friends with Jay's mother she knew the deceased lady would want her son happy, even if Cruellea had no idea why.

Carlos moved back into jay's arms, shaking slightly from the adrenaline coursing through him.

"I had no idea you could do things like that!" Jay said to him

"I can defend myself, I just choose not to, makes it a lot more impressive when I do. Besides, if I always defended myself you'd be bored" Carlos smiled.

"Mhmm, I do spend a lot of time beating up people who tease you." Jay agreed.

"Why didn't you tell me the earrings had been your moms?" Carlos asked while pulling his boyfriend towards his closet room.

"Didn't want you to think they were girly"  
"Dude you've seen me in a pink t-shirt that says princess on it do you think I give a crap?"

"No, but still. Speaking of which you haven't worn that shirt in ages"

"I got taller, it's short on me now."

"You should wear it tomorrow when the school is talking about you dropping my father it'd be fun to look as gay as possible." jay said.

Carlos smiled and dug the shirt out, he yanked his shirt off and pulled on the pink one. It stopped two inches above his pants.

"Oh! Do you still have that sparkly pink belt?"

Carlos grinned and grabbed it.

"And any pair of tight black pants?"

Carlos took out a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Good boy, black high-tops and you'll look amazing" jay said pulling the smaller boy against him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and let his hand trail under the edge of the shirt over his exposed skin.

"I could go in my boxers and look amazing" Carlos grinned up at jay.

"Yeah, you would, but that view is mine" Jay said, while pulling Carlos down onto the bed. They spent the rest of the night cuddling, talking and kissing before falling asleep, still wrapped around each other.

Carlos and Jay walked up to the school together, Mal and Evie met them near the fountain.

"Damn Carlos." Mal said seeing the boys outfit, "I heard you stood up to Jafar, but looking at you right now I don't believe a word of it."

"Kicked his legs out from under him, put my foot on his throat and threatened to crush his windpipe" Carlos said with a shrug. Jay laughed at Mal and Evie's shocked expressions.

"No way!" Evie said.

"Way" Carlos grinned, "Jay suggest I look extra gay today to make the whole thing even more insulting."

"You're doing a damn good job" Mal laughed and stood to go into the school.

Inside the whispers and pointing were nearly unbearable, by lunch time Carlos was pissed. Everyone had decided he was lying.

"Okay, which one of these bastards do I need to rough up to shut them up."

Carlos said sitting his tray on the table.

"Pick a Gaston" Mal said.

"Sounds fun." Carlos said with a feral grin.

"I'm starting to see what you must see in him" Mal joked as Carlos went to confront the Gaston boys.

"Mhmm, he has a bit of an evil streak" jay agreed watching his boyfriend.

Carlos walked up to the Gaston's, making sure to sway his hips just a touch more than usual. He was in luck, they were just joking about what a liar he was.

"Got something you'd like to discuss?" Carols asked leaning against the wall in front of the two boys.

"Nothing to discuss, someone started a rumor that you laid out Jafar and we all know you wouldn't hurt a bug." one of the Gaston's said.

"You sound pretty sure of that" Carlos said letting his face break into a grin.

"Look at you, your scrawny and in a princess shirt" the other said while posing to show off his muscles.

"Humm I guess you're right, I probably couldn't hurt anyone." Carlos said pushing off the wall and pretending to walk away. The second he was behind the Gaston's he grabbed a handful of their hair, one in each hand and pulled as hard as he could, surprising everyone.

"Or maybe I just want muscle heads like you to underestimate me." He tightened his grip, keeping their backs bent so they couldn't escape. "I knocked Jafar on his ass and I won't hesitate to do the same to you. I'm not as weak as you goons seem to think, I'd suggest you remember it." He let them go, as they straightened up and launched at him he landed two kicks in rapid succession, one to each chest, successfully knocking them on their asses. He let his feral grin show as he sauntered back to Jay, Mal and Evie.

"Damn that gets hotter every time you do it" jay said pulling the small boy into his lap.

"How did you do that, they are definitely stronger than you!" Evie said.

"Physics and a bit of biology. They are bigger not smarter." Carlos said while nuzzling against jays neck.

"You two are disgusting, and not in a good way" Mal said watching the two of them.

"Between the two of us I think we can handle defense enough to be disgusting" Jay said grinning at his friend.

The next morning Jay had a black eye among other bruises and cuts.

"Let me guess Jafar didn't take me seriously?" Carlos said.

Jay nodded.

"Feel like being an orphan?"

"Feel like never being called Jayden again. It amounts to the same thing though" Jay said with a smirk.

"Wanna come watch or would you like to hear it second hand?"

"Oh I'll watch, you're sexy when you're violent" Jay said catching Carlos's hand in his.

Carlos stopped off at his tree house to get his favorite knife, he slid it into his sneaker and looped a length of rope around his neck like a necklace. Outside Jafar's shop he told Jay to wait outside until he let him in.

Carlos walked into the building, pulling the rope from his neck. Jafar was sitting on his rickety chair too lost in counting coins to even hear the door. Carlos walked behind him silently, in one sharp move he had the rotund man bound to the chair by his wrists.

"Let me go!" he promptly yelled.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll cut your tongue out." Carlos said, walking away to let Jay in. Jafar took the advice, but nearly yelled again when he saw who had tied him up.

"Oh come on, he's not even gagged, here I thought you were a good villain." Jay said while ruffling Carlos's hair.

"Threats work better" Carlos said.

"Jayden, how can you let him do this?" Jafar asked.

"You know I do keep my promises." Carlos said.

"I've told you a thousand times not to call me that" Jay said softly, "and he told you not to hit me again, and probably to shut up. Clearly you suck at following directions, almost as much as I do" Jay smirked and sat on the floor, leaning back against the edge of his so called bed.

"Front row seats love?"

"Always babe"

"You two are fucking disgusting."

"Your wish is my command" Carlos smiled before prying Jafar's mouth open with two fingers, he slid the knife in and removed the viziers tongue.

Jafar promptly started coughing on the blood filling his mouth and throat.

Carlos walked over and sat on Jay's lap, "That's all I need to do, nature will handle the rest".

Jay pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips, grinning when he heard his father attempt to protest.

"What's that dad, you're happy for me? Me too." Jay asked the vizier with an evil smirk.

"This is kinda fun" he told Carlos, "you done things like this before?"

"Let's just say Horace didn't die of natural causes." Carlos smiled, no one on the Isle pegged him as a villain, but his mother had passed on her insanity and blood lust.


End file.
